(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooler modules and more particularly, to a light, compact, non-base panel type cooler module formed of radiation fins and heat pipes, wherein each heat pipe has a flat bottom surface portion exposed to the outside of the radiation fins for bonding to a semiconductor device to transport heat from the semiconductor device to the radiation fins for quick dissipation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cooler module is known comprising a heat sink and a plurality of heat pipes fastened to the heat sink. The heat sink comprises a base panel and a plurality of radiation fins extended from the base panel. The base panel is made out of copper or aluminum, and adapted for transporting heat from, for example, a semiconductor chip to the radiation fins for quick dissipation into the outside open air. The radiation fins are extruded from aluminum or copper. The heat pipes are sealed hollow pipes filled with a working fluid. Each heat pipe has one end or the both two ends fastened to the radiation fins subject to the type (horizontal or vertical) of the design of the cooler module. Further, a fan may be used with the heat sink to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.
According to the aforesaid cooler module, the base panel of the heat sink works as a heat transfer medium to transfer heat energy from the semiconductor device to the heat pipe and the radiation fins for dissipation. The heat pipes are bonded to the base panel of the heat sink with a solder paste. Because the heat pipes and the base panel of the heat sink are made out of different materials, the heat pipes must be plated with a layer of nickel before bonding. This mounting procedure is complicated, increasing the cost. Further, the bonding process is not in conformity with environmental protection requirements. Because the base panel is a solid metal block, the heat sink is big and heavy, and the material cost for the heat sink is high.
Further, the radiation fins, the heat pipes and the base panel have different thermal conductivity (K value). The K value of copper is about 500. The K value of aluminum is about 300˜400. However, the K value of the heat pipes can be as high as 2000˜4000, i.e., the thermal conductivity of the heat pipes is much higher than the copper or aluminum radiation fins and the copper or aluminum base panel. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional cooler module cannot quickly dissipate heat at the beginning.